Vive Halloween!
by Moko-Hime
Summary: C'est Halloween et Naruto s'ennuie car il ne peut pas faire la fête avec les autres ! Crack!fic, SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer :** J'ai toujours trouvé con de dire ça… C'est évident qu'ils sont pas à moi, je fais juste que les emprunter pour les martyriser un peu.

**Couples :** même si c'est un délire, fallait que je fasse un SasuNaru !

**Note :** Bon, il s'est rien passé avec Orochimaru et tout ça, Sasuke n'a jamais quitté Konoha. Voilà, un One-Shot débile livré pour Halloween ! Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était Halloween à Konoha. Tout le monde s'amusait, et décorait le village de citrouille, chauves-souris en plastiques, araignées, plein de babioles achetées à un marchand ambulant qui passait par là. Bref, la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient partout et tout le monde était content. Tout le monde, vraiment ? Et bien, non. Un petit blond, resté seul chez lui, soupirait et s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas le droit de participer à cette fête.

Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ? Et bien, à Konoha on célèbre également la fête des morts ce jour-là, et Naruto ayant le démon renard responsable de plein de morts en lui, il avait été déclaré que ce n'était pas normal qu'il y participe. On est bien d'accord, c'est injuste ! En fait, tout est la faute de Kyubi ! Mais bon, on y peut rien, le passé c'est le passé.

Donc, Naruto s'ennuyait.

« C'est pas juste, moi aussi je voudrais bien m'amuser… Kyubi pourquoi t'as fait ça, espèce de baka-kitsune ! râla Naruto.

**— Oh bah ça va… Pas de ma faute, ils m'avaient piqué mon jouet…** protesta le renard, outré.

— Bah t'aurais pu ne pas les tuer quand même !

— **C'était marrant !**

— Peut-être mais maintenant je suis obligé de rester ici !

— **Bah… Peut-être pas…**

— Comment ça ?

— **Bah oui, ils sont pas obligés de savoir que t'y es allé ! **glissa le démon avec un sourire sournois.

— Hein ?

— **Roh, mais sers toi de ta cervelle, idiot ! C'est une fête déguisée n'est-ce pas ? Alors, si tu te déguise, ils ne sauront pas que c'est toi ! Pas con hein, le renard ! **

— Ouais ! Ca c'est une bonne idée ! Tu vois que tu peux te rendre utile de temps en temps !

— **C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?**

— Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute alors hein…

— **Mouais bah ça va…** »

Sur ces belles paroles, Naruto sortit sa super machine à couture et se fit son costume. Enfin, se fit… Ca n'avait pas vraiment de forme. Découragé, il brûla son truc difforme… heu, son costume, en soupirant.

« Je sais pas coudre moi ! Comment je vais faire… Je veux y aller ! »

Alors il eut une idée ! Il sortit sa baguette magique qu'il avait piquée à Harry Potter et fit apparaître un costume de renard ! Bien orange. Il l'enfila, le blond était vraiment superbe dans son costume flambant neuf.

« Et voilà ! Comme ça je serais incognito ! »

Kyubi, lui, n'était pas sûr que ça marche, il aurait pu choisir un truc moins voyant ! Mais bon, c'était Naruto. Autant demander à Jiraiya de ne plus être pervers, ou à Kakashi de brûler ses Icha Icha Paradise ! Ou même de demander à Sakura d'oublier Sasuke ! Autrement dit, impossible ! Bref, c'était comme ça et pis voilà.

C'est donc fier de lui que le blond franchit la porte de sa maison en sifflotant.

Au village, les discussions allaient bon train ! D'ailleurs la bande de Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke et tout, se demandait ou était passé Naruto.

« Eh Sasuke ! lança Kiba. T'aurais pas vu Naruto ?

— Et pourquoi j'aurai vu cet imbécile ?

— Bah chais pas, mais vu que t'es tout le temps avec lui… »

Le brun piqua un fard monstrueux, puis se reprit en toussotant.

« J'en sais rien ! Va demander à quelqu'une d'autre !

— Okay okay… »

Pendant ce temps, les autres :

« Ino, va chercher des fleurs ! Sakura, aide Lee à accrocher les banderoles !

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que t'es la seule de libre », s'énerva Tenten.

Le trio du sable venait d'arriver.

« Ah ! Temari, tu tombes bien ! Essaye de faire bouger ce fainéant ! exaspéra la maître d'armes.

— Eh le flemmard ! Bouges tes fesses ! ordonna immédiatement la kunoichi blonde.

— Galèèèèèère, soupira Shikamaru qui se leva quand même sous les yeux moqueurs de Chouji. Toi, la ferme… »

Il partit donc avec la blonde chercher de quoi manger, Kiba se chargeait des boissons, Kankuro aidait avec ses marionnettes à accrocher les décorations dans les endroits les plus difficiles d'accès, et Gaara restait planté au milieu, les bras croisés, sans bouger.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, tapant du pied :

« Tu vois pas que tu gènes ? Je sais pas moi, fais quelque chose ! »

Un regard glacial la fit frissonner.

« Heu… Tiens, accroches les morpions ! »

Et elle s'empressa de lui refourguer le panier avent de s'enfuir, laissant le roux avec son panier dans les bras.

La fête allait commencer, ils s'étaient regroupés sur la place quand soudain, quelqu'un arriva avec un costume orange flambant en forme de renard.

Naruto était content de son effet, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Qui c'est ? chuchota Sakura à Ino.

— J'en sais rien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

— C'est peut être un étranger ! gagatisa Tenten.

— J'aimerai bien savoir qui s'est ! Il doit être beau gosse », renchérit Temari.

A côté d'elle, Shikamaru soupira. Fallait pas être un génie pour deviner. Cet idiot était incurable.

Le démon-renard scellé en Naruto avait à peu près les mêmes pensées et se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas stupides pour ne pas voir que c'était le blond. Il n'y avait que lui pour mettre un truc pareil.

« **Bah, après tout tant mieux pour lui mais bon…**

—_ Eh oui, je suis le plus beau ! Ils se rendent enfin compte de ma valeur ! _se rengorgea le réceptacle du démon.

— **C'est quoi ce raisonnement débile ?** »

Le blond ne prêta pas attention au renard rabat-joie et se précipita vers ses amis :

« Ehe ! Je vous ai bien eu ! C'est moi !

— Naruto ?!

— Yeeaah ! »

Sasuke se frappa le front, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ? C'était évident.

Chacun rentra chez soi se changer : Sasuke était un vampire (Naruto du se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, il était juste à tomber par terre) ; Sakura une sorcière ; Kiba une momie (il avait d'ailleurs du mal à avancer), Shikamaru avait simplement mis une cape et un chapeau (_la flemme de me changer_, avait-il dit), Lee était un magicien (vert…) ; Shino et Kankuro étaient des loups-garous ; Temari faisait office de sorcière sexy, et Hinata passait plutôt pour une magical girl. Neji était un zombie ; Gaara avait piqué le masque de _Scream_ et s'amusait à terroriser les jeunes filles ; Tenten et Ino étaient des fantômes, et Chouji se faisait passer pour un monstre bizarroïde. Bref, tout le monde s'était déguisé !

Ils se rendirent sur la place, tout le monde regardant Naruto avec stupeur (sans savoir que c'était lui) lorsqu'un vieillard qui avait assisté au massacre 18 ans plus tôt, le pointa du doigt :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as aucun droit de participer à cette fête !

— Mais c'est injuste ! Je n'ai rien fait moi !

— Si ! Tu es un monstre ! »

Le blond baissa la tête, et Kyubi, en ayant marre et puis, il avait aussi envie de s'amuser un peu. Quoique sa définition de s'amuser était un peu différente de la notre. Enfin, chacun ses goûts. Il prit donc le contrôle du corps de Naruto et éclata d'un rire tonitruant :

« **Qui est-ce qu'on traître de monstre ?** gronda-t-il, ses yeux rouges luisant dans l'obscurité.

— Aaaah ! »

Le vieillard failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Kyu… Kyubi… Ce monstre est ressortit ! On va tous mouriiiiiir ! s'écria-t-il en courant dans tout les sens, provoquant la panique.

— **Oui, c'est moi !** », s'exclama-t-il, hilare.

Le renard était plutôt tranquille et ricanait en croisant les bras : il s'amusait follement. Quand aux amis de Naruto, il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Ils s'entreregardaient, interloqués. Gaara se demandait comment tout cela allait finir, le blond avait-il de vrais amis ?

« _Kyubi_, soupira le blond._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

— **Je m'amuse !**

— _Tu ne vas pas les tuer quand même !_

— **Dommage, ça aurait été marrant** », fit-il, faussement déçu.

Puis il se retira, laissant son corps au blond. Les villageois quant à eux, entouraient maintenant le blond, armés de fourches, menaçants. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas.

Puis quelqu'un se mit devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Il leva la tête :

« Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Ne répondant pas, il toisa les villageois.

« C'est vous les monstres ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a attaqué le village que je sache », déclara-t-il sèchement.

Naruto, ému, sentait les larmes monter. Il entoura le torse de Sasuke en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci rougit, mais ne bougea pas.

« Galèèèère… »

Soupirant, Shika alla s'installer au coté du brun en baillant. Il fut rejoint par le trio du sable. Bientôt, ce fut toute la bande qui se trouvait aux côtés du blond. Celui-ci remerciait chaleureusement ses amis en pleurant.

Et puis, Tsunade apparut en haut du bâtiment de l'Hokage :

« Ils ont raison ! Il est temps de faire une croix sur le passé ! Il vous a suffisamment prouvé qu'il n'était pas une menace ! »

Alors les villageois baissèrent leurs armes en grommelant. Tsunade reprit :

« Bien, maintenant que c'est arrangé ! Joyeuse Halloween à tous et que la fête commence ! »

Sasuke se tourna vers son blond, lui saisit la tête et l'embrassa. Naruto avait les yeux grands ouverts, puis comprenant, il répondit au brun avec fougue.

Les autres, gênés et rougissants, mais heureux, souriaient. Après ça, tout le monde alla faire la tournée des portes, réclamant des bonbons, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et cette fois, Naruto en faisait parti !

« **Un bonbon ou une faaaaarce ?** », rugit Kyubi dans l'esprit du blond.

FIN…

* * *

**A/N:** Désolée mais il fallait que je le fasse ! Je suis consciente que c'est du n'importe quoi… Ça arrive à tout le monde, même au meilleur d'entre nous, ha ha !


End file.
